


A Stitch in Time

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot has hobbies, Embroidery, Fanart, Fiber Art, Fiber Arts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: During a job, Eliot gets a new hobby and gets really into it.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	A Stitch in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Over the years there had been many cons that involved one or more members of the team to go undercover in some strange situations. But this was a new one even for Eliot. He had been tasked with getting into the marks crafting circle. And for some reason someone (Hardison) had decided that Eliot’s craft would be embroidery. So Eliot had to show up to a group of nearly all women with a bag of embroidery supplies and pretend that he knew what he was doing.

The kit that was in the bag had all of the supplies that he needed to complete the project which was a hedgehog that Eliot was sure would be called cute by everyone who saw it. And it was by the entire group. He told the group it was going to be a gift for his niece and they jumped over each other to teach him.

The con was going well and Eliot was actually really enjoying the embroidery. He finished the hedgehog and got started on the other kit. Then he finished that one too. And he decided that something different was needed.

The next time he met with the group he asked for help designing his own pattern and got advice on how to transfer it to fabric. And remembered to keep working on the mark for the con.

The con kept going (it was turning into a long one unfortunately) and Eliot kept stitching. The group was fun to hang around with and if some of them thought his new project was a little odd well the younger crowd thought it was funny.

Eventually the con started going somewhere and they were going to be able to help the women whose store had gotten run out of business by the mark. Not that Eliot and the crafting group really had much to do with it. It was Sophie going in that let them get into position to get what they needed. Under most circumstances Eliot would have been annoyed but his new hobby helped.

And his project that he designed. Which he was keeping secret from the whole team until it was done. They knew he was still stitching and so he had to have multiple projects going at once.

When they had run a successful con and helped their clients Eliot did not drop the embroidery. He had a holiday to get ready for and a gift to finish. He had planned on making food for the team but this new project was even better for its recipient (though he would likely also bake them something as well).

They had decided that unless something extreme came up to take the holiday season off and not try to run any cons. They always ended up more complicated than they needed to be and nobody wanted more of Eliot dressed as Santa (except maybe Parker but who knew).

He finished the embroidery and got it framed and packaged just in time to give it to its recipient.

And all the secrecy and time was worth it to see the look on Hardison’s face when he saw “Dammit Hardison” inside a floral wreath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I made art for my own fic and it was actually so much fun. As is my own descent into embroidery.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
